Hot night
by manna-chan
Summary: OK, this is my first fic and it's pure Yaoi smut, so if you don't like that, don't read it. R&R. see if you can figure out who's in it before the end:P


**Authors note: This is my first crack at writting a fic so forgive me if it sucks. This is pure Yoai Smut, so if that offends you in some way, don't continue reading.**

**I mention no names in my fic it's written first person. ****A prize to anyone who can guess who's pov it is before the end when I reveal. **

**Please Review, I don't mind constructive critism, but don't be mean please.**

**I own nothing but the idea, which came to me out of nowhere as i was driving to get lunch, go figure.**

My fingers brushed down the front of his chest as I pushed him into the wall with my body. He moaned as I started to completely unbutton the black silk dress shirt he was wearing half open.

My lips covered his in a sultry kiss, as my hands danced on his newly bared caramel skin. I slid my tongue out to caress his bottom lip asking for admittance, which he granted with out hesitation.

I immediately began to explore his moist cavern as my hands caressed his toned chest, brushing his nipples.

He moaned loudly as I broke the kiss only to immediately attack his neck. Without him noticing I moved his hands above his head and used his shirt to tie them to the wall ornament above him. I bit down on his neck hard enough to leave a mark then licked the spot in apology before moving lower. I licked my way lazily down his chest to a dusky nipple.

I swirled my tongue around it and blew on the wet bud, causing him to release a surprised gasp, before I took it into my mouth and sucked on it while my other hand pinched and played with the other.

When I switched to the other nipple, I moved my hands lower down his body. His breath hitched slightly as my fingertips grazed his ribs before coming forward to rub his stomach. I lowered myself, licking all the way to his bellybutton. I circled it before I dipped my tongue in causing him to moan and call my name.

I undid the button of his dark red leather pants and took the zipper in my teeth as I pulled it down. I hooked my thumbs into his pants and pulled them down to mid-thigh, immediately releasing his straining erection. Pre-cum was already gathering as I licked the tip, pulling more strangled gasps and moans from the man above me.

I lifted his left leg over my shoulder as I settled on my knees before taking him entirely into my mouth, causing him to scream in pleasure and try to buck. I restrained his hips with one hand as I reached around with the other to play with his entrance, pushing against it lightly while I sucked on his head and stuck my tongue into the slit to get another taste of his pre-cum in my mouth.

I suddenly deep-throated him while simultaneously pushing a finger inside his tight, warm heat. I groaned around his member at the thought of my dick in his hot little hole. I began to bob my head up and down, as I thrust in and out with my finger before I added a second. He didn't seem to notice until I added the last finger. He hissed a bit in discomfort so I sucked harder and moved faster on him while my free hand rubbed his soft balls.

He suddenly screamed with pleasure as my fingers thrust into him. 'Found it.' I thought as I pressed my fingers into his prostate again. He was moaning my name and spouting insensible gibberish. I could tell he was close and I suddenly pulled off his erection with a wet pop and removed my fingers. I took a step back and looked at him.

His head was leaning into the wall, his blonde hair messy, his eyes at half mast and the normally electric blue was darkened and clouded with lust and desire. His cheeks were flushed and his pink lips parted as he panted for breath. His neck and chest littered with love bites, his nipples both red and hard. His arms restrained above his head and pants pulled down only enough to show his proud, dripping erection standing at attention. All I could thing was 'Beautiful'.

His eyes met mine as I unfastened and pulled down my pants, finally freeing my straining cock from its prison. I moved back up to him and lifted his legs around my waist, the tip of my dick lightly teasing his moist opening. "Tell me what you want." I said. He answered in a voice that almost made me want to cum right there.

"Oh God, I want you to fuck me so bad. I want your thick, hard dick thrusting in and out of my tight little ass. I want you to fuck me until I can't see strait. I want you to pound my ass so hard I won't be able to walk for a week. I want you, now."

Well who could say no to something like that? Without warning I thrust into him hard striking his prostate dead on as he gave a loud scream of pure pleasure. I didn't pause. I immediately pulled out almost to the tip and roughly thrust back in, setting a brutal pace. He pulled his hands free of his bonds and wrapped his arms tightly around my neck, moaning and trusting down onto me wantonly.

As I continued to thrust he pulled me into a sloppy kiss and our tongues battled for dominance which I quickly won. I greedily plundered his mouth as I brought a hand around between us and fisted his dripping cock in time to my thrusts. He pulled back from the kiss with a loud moan. I felt heat pooling in the pit of my stomach. I could tell he was close too as I thrust faster and harder into his tight heat. I latched onto his neck and bit down, and he suddenly came with a loud cry tightening around my dick pushing me over the edge as I filled his sweet little ass with my seed moaning his name softly.

I thrust a few more times, riding out my orgasm before I pulled out. He laid his head on my shoulder and lowered his legs to the floor as we came down from our respective highs. Suddenly he looks up and smiles at me with a sparkle in his impossible blue eyes. He takes a few steps forward, pushing me until my knees hit something and we fall onto the couch with him on top. He says three words that send shivers of lust down my back before pulling me up into a searing kiss.

"My turn, Teme."

**Well what do you think? It's obviously a SasuNaru, one of my favorite pairings. Who guessed it was Sasuke's pov? and be honest. R&R. Tell me what you think. Did i do good? bad? somewhere in between?**


End file.
